Making Sense of This
by GreatPretending
Summary: Kurt Hummel was the finest piece of ass he had ever seen. And, okay, Blaine usually didn't talk like that, but he thought he could make an exception here. There was one problem, though. Kurt was straight.
1. One

_My name is Blaine Anderson, and my family just moved to a new town. I wasn't as nervous as I should have been about starting a new school, I think. And after just the first day, I developed a huge crush on my lab partner in chemistry. It sucks, though, because he's straight. I think. He has a girlfriend, but... well, you'll see. This is what happened:_

One

Blaine sat down in the back of the Chemistry room on the first day of school, prepared to be bored for the rest of the semester. He settled onto his stool, laying his elbows on the cold counter top and propping his chin on his hands. The other students slowly filed in, until the only seat open was the one next to himself. Blaine didn't mind though. He knew that no one would want to sit next to him, being the new kid and all. Blaine sat up straight as the final student stepped into the room.

He was facing away, waving to someone out the door, then turned around, searching for a seat. He looked surprisingly young, seeing as this was a Junior class. He was wearing cargo pants, a t-shirt and a red zip-up sweatshirt. A baseball cap adorned his head, where Blaine could see light brown hair underneath, and as he walked toward him, Blaine noticed that one of his shoes was untied. The boy sat on the stool next to his, and Blaine looked to the front of the room, trying not to stare.

"Alright, you silly little children," their teacher, Mr. Edwardson said where he stood at the front of the room. "For some reason, as America's future, you need to know all about balancing equations and ionic compounds. Prepare to learn things you don't care about, but you'll need to get into college. Prepare to suck it up. If anyone wants to leave now, well too bad, you don't have a choice."

The teacher's face was stern, and his little speech had been intimidating, until he broke out into a wide grin. "I'm just messing with you," he said. "I generally try to make this class as fun as possible. And for your first day back at school, we're going to make s'mores!" A few random kids cheered. "Yes, but first, the ever-present roll call. I'll stop doing it out loud as I learn who you are, but for now, be quiet so I can hear. Blaine Anderson!"

"Here," Blaine said, raising his hand. He waited for the boy next to him to have his name called. God, Blaine didn't even know his _name_ yet, but he was entranced. The boy was tapping his pencil against the counter. The eraser barely made a noise, but his long fingers twisted gracefully as the pencil rolled between them.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Here," the hand Blaine was staring at rose into the air. His voice wasn't very low, a little gravely, and Blaine thought it sounded a little forced.

Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Kurt went back to playing with his pencil, roll call continued, and Blaine tried to distract himself with the sink next to his elbow.

"The person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester, so I hope you chose wisely,"

_The entire semester? Chemistry just got a lot more interesting._

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their counter, legs crossed and facing each other, roasting marshmallows over a Bunsen burner. Blaine now had a chance to look at Kurt more closely without seeming creepy. He had pale, soft-looking skin, ice blue eyes, and careful hands that carried out every task with precision. Blaine even noticed how his ears were just a little pointed.

All in all, he was the most attractive boy Blaine had ever seen.

"So, tell me about yourself," Kurt said, slowly turning his marshmallow over the flame. He seemed kind enough, not as stand-offish as most of the kids Blaine had encountered. Despite his very casual attire, his clothes seemed to be well taken care of, and Blaine noticed the way he had checked his nails briefly before jerking his head away, as if he weren't supposed to do that.

"Well," Blaine started. "My name if Blaine Anderson, and my family just moved here from Jackson Township. My dad got a job offer at St. Rita's. I have and older brother who's attending University of Cincinnati College of Medicine, and a younger sister in the third grade. I enjoy playing the piano, the harmonica, the guitar, and the kazoo, my favorite color is teal, I hate wearing socks and I have a dog named Iago."

Kurt just looked at him for a moment, as if surprised that he had such an elaborate answer.

"Iago like Othello, or Iago like Aladdin?" he asked, and Blaine smiled.

"Aladdin." Kurt nodded.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I've lived here in Lima all of my life, my dad owns Hummel's Tires and Lube, and my stepmother also works at St. Rita's. I have a stepbrother in our grade, I took piano lessons as a kid, but I don't really play anymore, my favorite color is coral, I don't mind socks, and I don't have any pets."

Kurt lifted his marshmallow away from the flames. It was perfectly golden, and when he mushed it between his chocolate and graham crackers, he held it up to Blaine.

"To a long year of things we'll probably never use after college," he toasted.

"Yay," Blaine smiled and tapped his own s'more against Kurt's. "Cheers."

* * *

><p>A week later, Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He should have known from the beginning that it was a bad idea to be interested in Kurt Hummel. It didn't matter that he was smart, funny, and had an amazing laugh. Not to mention the fact that he was stunning. Even after just one week of school, Blaine was smitten. He was nearing a head-over-heels stage, and it was going to be hard to stop it.<p>

It shouldn't have been such a surprise to him. Sure, Blaine hadn't seen Kurt much outside of chemistry class, but the boy was just so obvious about it. Blaine was stupid to think he had a chance.

It had been the end of the day, and he was heading towards the parking lot, homework in his backpack, and ready to go home, walk his dog, and relax. As he was making his way through the halls though, he caught sight of a boy leaning back against a locker. Standing in front of him was a pretty, blond Cheerio girl. The boy had his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body. When Blaine looked at his face, he was shocked to find out it was Kurt.

When Kurt noticed him, he lifted a hand off of the girl's hips to wave to him, giving him a smile. Blaine waved back, attempting a smile as well, but he's not sure how well it had worked. As soon as he'd gotten into his car, he'd slammed his forehead against the steering wheel. How could he have been so stupid?

Now here he was, sitting on his mattress with Iago pushing his head into his thigh, whining and wanting to be taken out. Blaine decided that a walk would probably be best for both of them.

Iago was trained well, not needing a leash. He stayed close to Blaine on the sidewalk, never straying into the street, and only occasionally stopping to smell a mailbox. They got to the field a mile or so away from Blaine's house, and the dog looked toward the expanse of grass longingly.

"Go ahead," Blaine told him, and the dog took off, leaping through the field and dropping low to the ground, smelling everything.

Blaine sat himself on a convenient tree stump, still tearing himself up for falling for another straight guy. Blaine needed to vent, and he only knew one person who would put up with him whining about boys. Pulling out his phone, he dialed his brother's number, hoping that he wasn't in class or busy with something.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy?" Blaine asked, leaning down to pick up the stick Iago had brought him and fling it back into the field.

"Not really, just starting an essay. How does this title sound: 'Ten Reasons Why Cooper Anderson Hates This Class'?" his brother laughed.

"Sounds like you're going to get kicked out," Blaine said with a smile.

"Ha, yeah right. They're too scared of Dad to do that. Anyway, what's up?" Blaine sighed, picking up the stick again as his dog brought it back to him.

"He's straight, Coop," he said, throwing the stick as hard as he could.

"Who, Johnny Depp? Blaine, we've been over this. I know—"

"No, not him, Blaine interrupted. "_Kurt_."

"Who's that?"

"A boy in my chemistry class."

"Oh, so you have chemistry together?" Cooper asked suggestively.

"Cooper, not helping." Blaine said, throwing the stick for Iago again and putting his head in his free hand.

"Sorry," Cooper apologized. "What did you do last time you fell for a straight guy?" he asked seriously. This is why Blaine always called his brother with things like this. He was the only person he knew who was completely comfortable with Blaine's sexuality. Sometimes he was more comfortable with it than Blaine was himself.

"You know what I did. I holed myself up in my room for three days until you came in and beat me with a pillow."

"Oh, right. Well, you're not in your room right now, are you?"

"No, I'm out with Iago."

"Well, that's a start. Why don't you take Madison into town while Mom and Dad are off doing whatever they do? Take some money off Dad's dresser, go get some dinner, eat desert first, and explore. Find out what there is to do in Lima, Ohio. Distract yourself."

"That sounds... really nice, actually," Blaine said.

"Doesn't it?" Cooper laughed. "Call me if you need anything, but I really have to get working on this essay."

"Alright. And Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"Of course. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Cooper."

Blaine hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, Blaine whistled, long and shrill, and Iago came running towards him.

The night went fabulously. Blaine and his eight year-old sister got delicious, homemade ice cream at a local shop, had dinner at a place called Breadstix, and went bowling. It was Karaoke Wednesday at the alley, and Maddie convinced him to sing a song with her.

However, he didn't know that one Kurt Hummel was also at the bowling alley that night with his family, watching him fondly.

* * *

><p>"You've got quite the voice on you," Kurt said to him the next day as Blaine was pulling out his homework from the night before. He looked over at Kurt confusedly, trying not to get lost in his eyes the way he sometimes did.<p>

"What?"

"You're sister's adorable, too. She looks just like you," Kurt said with a smile, turning towards the front of the room.

"It seems that you forgot to mention that you're a stalker when we introduced ourselves." Kurt laughed.

"I saw you at the bowling alley last night," Kurt said, leaning over to compare his answers with Blaine's.

"And you didn't come say 'hi'? I'm offended," Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I was with my family. They get a bit...clingy when we all go out together," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded.

"Understandable."

"Anyway, back to my main point. You should join Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" Blaine asked.

"Our show choir," Kurt explained. "It's an awesome thing to be a part of. It makes this hell-hole a lot more bearable. You'll have to audition of course, but it's pointless, really. Anyone who auditions gets in. Well, except for Sugar. But she sort of... bought her way in. You won't need to, though, if last night's performance was any indication." Kurt was rambling, obviously nervous, and fidgeting in his seat.

"You sing?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I'm definitely not there just to dance," Kurt laughed, blushing.

Blaine thought about it. If he joined Kurt's club, he would probably make more friends other than Kurt and the one kid in his English class, he'd have something to do after school, and he really did enjoy singing.

"Where do I sign up?" Kurt's head whipped around, smiling widely.

"Really?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yes! Just come to the choir room at 3:05, we just tack it on as another class hour, and Mr. Schue will let you audition right then and there, if you like. Or, we can wait a little while and set up something spectacular in the auditorium. But either way we'll have to choose a song and find some sheet music to give to the band, and..."

Blaine listened to Kurt chatter on, butterflies swirling in his stomach. He really hoped he didn't regret this.

They eventually decided that Blaine would audition in the choir room that afternoon. After deciding on a song, Kurt and Blaine met in the library during lunch, scouring the shelves and the internet for sheet music. After classes Kurt practically dragged Blaine into the room and began handing out the music to the band members.

"I found us a new member!" Kurt said excitedly as Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway. Fourteen heads swiveled to look a Blaine, who waved a little. Looking around the room, he recognized a few kids from some of his classes, and then he noticed the blond girl Kurt had been wrapped around in the hall the day before. Great.

"Who's this?" the teacher asked as Kurt sat down next to his girlfriend.

"My name's Blaine Anderson, and Kurt pretty much forced me into this after—"

"Hey, you're the kid from the bowling alley last night!" a boy on the back riser interrupted him. At Blaine's confused look, Kurt elaborated.

"That's the stepbrother." Blaine nodded.

"Anyway," he said. "I'll be auditioning with Queen's The Show Must Go On."

"Alright, Blaine," the teacher—Mr. Schuester, Blaine remembered Kurt calling him—said. "Show us what you've got."

A few violins started playing, and the music began.

_Empty spaces,_

_What are we living for?_

_Abandoned places,_

_I guess we know the score._

_On, and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?_

As the song continued, Blaine's confidence grew. He wasn't so much singing anymore as he was performing. He put as much energy and emotion into the song as he knew how. As he sang the final run, Kurt jumped from his seat, tearing his hand out of the blond girl's and clapping for him wildly. The rest of the class joined him a little more slowly.

"Well, Blaine," Mr. Schuester started as the applause died down. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

* * *

><p>Blaine liked being in Glee. They were all very welcoming and seemed excited for him to be there. That Friday, Blaine was walking down the hall with Rachel Berry attached to his arm.<p>

"I just know our voices are going to be very compatible," she was saying. "I have a feeling that if we can find a number that just blows the socks off everyone, they'll have no choice but to give us the duo lead for sectionals because our talent—"

_SPLASH._

Blaine was suddenly hit with a wave of cold... something. He wiped off his eyes as best as he could, and when he opened them he found he was covered in something blue and sticky.

"Welcome to Gay Club, fairy boy!" a boy in a letterman jacket laughed, continuing down the hall with his friends. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, and a fake blue-raspberry taste invaded his mouth.

"What just happened? Is this slushy?" he asked Rachel, who was standing beside him, shocked.

"Azimio and Karofsky," Kurt's voice sounded from his other side. "I'll take care of him, Rachel."

Before Blaine could ask any more questions, he was being pulled into the nearest bathroom. Kurt locked the door behind them, and then reached into his bag, pulling out a hand towel and wetting it in one of the sinks. Blaine was still standing there, dripping flavored ice off of his skin and clothes.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said as he began wiping off Blaine's face. Kurt was standing so, so close, and his heart began to race in his chest. If he didn't know any better, he would be afraid Kurt could hear it. "I would have told you about this, but I didn't think you would join if I did."

"Does this happen often?" Blaine asks, ignoring the way his pulse stutters and his chest tightens as Kurt moves the towel down his neck.

"Yes, to all of us. It happens at least once a week to a random member of the club. I'm so, so sorry, Blaine, please don't quit. I-I know they all call it g-gay, but it doesn't mean anything. Being in Glee Club doesn't make you gay, and—"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, grabbing his hand where the towel trembled against his cheek. "Kurt, seriously, calm down. I'm not going to quit Glee, I'm just going to start keeping a spare change of clothes in my locker. And if they want to call me gay, then fine. They simply guessed correctly." Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You're gay?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Kurt said, taking his hand off of Blaine's face. "Uhm, I can tell Mr. Edwardson that you went home to change if you'd like. Or, if you want, you can borrow the spare clothes that I have." Blaine fidgeted a little.

"Could I? If I went home and my parents saw me like this, they'd probably pull me out of the school," Blaine said nervously. Kurt looked at him questioningly for a moment, but he didn't ask. He just nodded and headed out the bathroom door to retrieve his extra clothes.

When Blaine was changed into too-long jeans and a slightly snug shirt, he and Kurt made their way to their first hour. Mr. Edwardson understood why they were late and didn't mark them tardy, and the pair took their seats. When they were given time towards the end of class to work on an assignment, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"So, our assignment next week is to do a duet with one of the other members. Brittany wants to do Fly with Santana, so I'm out my usual partner. Winner gets dinner at Breadstix on Mr. Schue." he said. Brittany, Blaine had found out, was the girlfriend. "Want to sing with me?" Kurt asked. He bit his lip, and he looked so nervous and simply adorable, that there was no way that Blaine could say no.

"Sure," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt grinned widely and turned back to his equations.

_I am so, so screwed_, Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kurt went over to Blaine's house, which was empty save for himself and his sister. They had decided on Bob Marley's Redemption Song, Blaine busting out his guitar and working out the chords.<p>

The two rehearsed for a few hours, working out harmonies and dividing the parts. Their version was a less reggae than the original, but it worked wonderfully. When it was nearing seven-thirty, they decided to do one more run-through before Kurt left.

Kurt stood close to Blaine's side, holding up the sheet music so that they could both see while Blaine played his guitar. As they came up to the second chorus, Kurt suddenly stopped singing. Confused, Blaine let his last chord ring out into the air. When he turned his head to look up at Kurt, he was surprised to find the other boy staring back at him intently.

"W—" But Blaine didn't get to finish his question, because one of Kurt's hands was suddenly locked behind his head, and Kurt's lips were pressing down over Blaine's.


	2. Two

_My name is Blaine Anderson, and after two weeks of stupidly chasing after a straight guy, he kissed me. It was really confusing for both of us, but I think things are starting to work themselves out. It's a little... odd, but that's okay with me. I'm not totally sure how things will end up, but this is what happened:_

Two

Kurt pulled back, and Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt was standing in front of him, hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. The hand Blaine had on Kurt's waist tightened.

"Oh, god," Kurt said. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't—I need to go," Kurt started to pull away, making a dash for his bag. Right before he made it to the door, Blaine's hand locked around his wrist.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine said, and Kurt turned to look at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, and a terrified look in his eyes.

"No," Kurt argued, "I need to go. I just—"

"Stop. I know you're scared, but things are going to be worse if you leave right now. Just talk to me," Blaine pleaded. Kurt looked at him for a while, and Blaine's heart was beating in his chest. The boy—the _straight _boy—that he had been practically pining over for weeks had just kissed him, and was obviously having some sort of sexuality crisis.

Kurt finally nodded, visibly relaxing and allowing Blaine to guide him over to the bed. Propping his guitar against a wall, Blaine joined him on the mattress. They sat across from each other, cross legged and oddly formal for sitting on a plaid comforter. Kurt was looking down at his lap, avoiding Blaine's eyes as though he were Medusa.

"Do you want to start by... telling me what was going on in your head?" Blaine tried. Kurt let out a long breath, looking up and meeting Blaine's eyes for just a moment before they flickered away.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked, looking Blaine in the eye once more. His gaze was hard, cold as ice, searching Blaine's for any sign of doubt or mistrust.

"Of course," Blaine replied sincerely.

"If I tell you this, you can _not _tell anyone. Not your family, not your dog, you can't even write it down in a diary. It goes in your ears, and never, ever comes out. Do you understand?" His voice was surprisingly unwavering.

Blaine had a good idea about what Kurt was about to tell him, but he didn't want to make any assumptions. He pressed his lips together, watching for just a moment. As the small amount of time passed, Blaine saw nervousness and fear flicker in Kurt's eyes, and he noticed the way his bottom lip moved into his mouth just enough for his teeth to bite the inside.

"I won't say a word."

Kurt relaxed, dropping his face into his hands and rubbing at his temples. He moved his hands to his mouth, and much to Blaine's surprise, he started laughing.

"I'm gay," he said, arms spread out wide. He laughed some more. "I'm gay and I'm dating a cheerleader!" A _female _cheerleader!" Kurt fell back onto the bed, head landing on Blaine's pillow and hands covering his face. He laughed for another minute while Blaine sat there in shock, before his laughter turned into sniffles and hiccups. Kurt began crying in earnest, sobs wracking his entire frame.

Blaine moved up on the bed to sit at Kurt's side.

"Kurt—"

"I'm gay and I'm dating a blond, female cheerleader because I'm a coward. I'm _scared. _I'm terrified of coming out because the bullying is bad enough already, and I don't know how my dad will take it, so I hide behind this girl to keep it from everyone!"

Blaine sat in silence for a minute while Kurt continued to cry, contemplating what he should do. Eventually he laid down next to him, and one touch to Kurt's shoulder had the sobbing boy turning over and burying his face in Blaine chest, fists curling into the material covering Blaine shoulders. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Shh, you're okay," Blaine hushed.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Kurt sobbed.

"Don't be, Kurt. You have nothing to be sorry for."

They stayed like that for another half hour or so, and when Kurt finally quieted, he tilted his chin up, resting it on Blaine's chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine covered it with his hand.

"Don't even think about apologizing," he said. Blaine felt Kurt's lips turn up underneath his palm. Kurt gently pulled his hand away from his mouth, resting it against the comforter. He went to pull his fingers from Blaine's, but Blaine held on, keeping them intertwined.

"Thank you, then," Kurt said with a watery smile. Blaine smiled back.

"I know this is really scary, so I want you to call me if you ever need to talk, okay? Hell, show up at my front door if you want, the point is I'm here," he said, arms locked around Kurt's waist.

"Okay," Kurt replied.

Their eyes stayed connected for a long time. Kurt's gaze flicked down to Blaine's lips and back again, licking his own unconsciously. Blaine mimicked him, their eyes still locked. The tension grew, Blaine's fingers skimming the strip of skin where Kurt's shirt was rucked up.

"I really want to kiss you again," Kurt said.

"Then do it."

"But—"

"Brittany," they said together.

"She won't mind," Kurt said hurriedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She and Santana have... relations." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Wait, really?" he asked.

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

Their lips crashed together. Kurt pulled his knees up so that he was straddling Blaine's hips, fingers burying in his curls. Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and ran it along his palate and behind his teeth. His fingers hooked into the belt loops on Kurt's pants.

Kurt's mouth moved down Blaine's neck, biting and sucking all the way to his collarbone. Blaine, breathing heavily, ran his hands down over Kurt's ass and to his thighs, squeezing there and pulling him closer.

Kurt moaned against his skin, and Blaine's hips snapped up on their own accord. He felt their erections grind together through their jeans, and he gasped.

The sucking on his neck suddenly stopped, and when Blaine opened his eyes, he was met with Kurt's wide, shocked ones.

"Shit, Kurt I'm sorry—"

"No, don't be," Kurt panted."I-I want to, but..."

"It's too soon," Blaine finished for him, and Kurt nodded.

Kurt climbed off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, and Blaine admired the way he looked, skin flushed, hair and clothes rumpled.

"I-I should really go."

"Okay."

So Blaine walked him to the door, past his sister who was watching cartoons, and kissed him on the cheek before he walked out the door.

When Kurt was a safe distance away from Blaine's house, he pulled out his phone and dialed Brittany's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Britt. Are you home right now?"

"Yeah. I'm teaching Lord Tubbington how to run his own bath."

"I'm coming over, alright? I really need to talk to you."

"Okay. "

When Kurt arrived at her house, he let let himself in, as he had been for the last year. He walked up the steps to where he knew Brittany's room was, and heard her voice coming from her en-suite bathroom.

"No, Lord Tubbington. If you turn it that hot, you'll hurt yourself."

"Britt? Would you stop trying to wash the cat and come in here please?" Kurt asked, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Brittany spun around, her golden hair flowing, and a bright smile adorning her features. She really was a beautiful girl. Too bad Kurt wasn't actually interested.

"Hi, Kurtie!" She stood up, flounced over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips. Kurt took her hand and guided her over to the bed. They sat down and Kurt looked at her.

"Britt, you know how you do your... thing with Santana?" he started.

"You mean have sex?"

"Y-yeah," Kurt said. "And you know that I'm totally supportive of it and I don't tell anyone?" Brittany nodded, and Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, I think I'm getting into the same sort of situation with a friend of mine." Brittany smiled widely.

"Is it Blaine? I always thought you two would be cute together!"

"W-what?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Well, you're both dolphins," Brittany said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brittany," Kurt was almost at a loss for words. "How did you... how did you know?"

"Why else would you be so okay with me and Santana?" the blond girl asked, seeming genuinely perplexed. Kurt didn't have an answer for that.

"Britt, just—you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Of course I won't," she said sincerely. Then she gave him a sultry look. "But you know, we can still make out whenever you want to."

Blaine spent the majority of his Saturday pacing his room, practically wearing a hole in his carpet. He didn't know what to make of the night before. What did this mean for him? What did it mean to Kurt? Were they going to do what Brittany and Santana supposedly did? Would Blaine be able to handle being with someone who wasn't out?

Blaine's first instinct was to call Cooper, but what would he say? Blaine had promised Kurt that he wouldn't tell anyone.

It wasn't until around three o'clock that Blaine heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called, now sitting in his desk chair and staring at the wall.

"Darling, Iago looks miserable," his mother's voice sounded from the doorway. "Have either of you actually left this room today?"

"No, I guess not," Blaine looked at his dog, who was lying on the bed, looking at him with sad eyes. "I'll go let him out right now."

Blaine stood up and made to move towards the door, but his mom's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up at her. Her hair was down, curls framing her heart-shaped face, and her green eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you alright, Blaine?"

"I'm fine."

"Blaine," his mother said, obviously not believing him.

"Really, Mom. Everything's fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Last time you locked yourself away in your room like this you got sent to the ER that weekend after that dance," she replied bluntly. "Excuse me for being concerned."

Blaine sighed, sitting down on his bed and putting his head in his hands. He felt the mattress dip next to him.

"Look, Blaine," his mother started. "I know this move has been hard on you, having to leave Dalton and all, but it would kill me if you got hurt again. If something's going on, you _have_ to tell us so we can do something about it."

"No, it's not like that," Blaine said. He sat up straight and rested his hands on his knees. "Yeah, I'm getting picked on a little, but that started after I joined Glee. There isn't really any physical bullying besides the slushies, mostly just rude comments and gestures."

"Slushies?"

"Some of the jocks like to get large cups of slushy and throw it in our faces," Blaine explained with a shrug.

"And they don't get in trouble for it?" Blaine's mom asked angrily.

"No. The administration won't do anything."

"Well you can sure as hell bet that I will." She stood up.

"Mom, you don't—"

"Blaine, this isn't just about you. I'm not going to sit idle by while my son and his friends are getting ice thrown in their faces!"

"Mom, as much as I appreciate it, if you say anything, it's just going to get worse."

"No, Blaine. Don't fight me on this."

Blaine looked down at his lap. He heard his mother sigh, and then she was kneeling down in front of him, trying to catch his eye.

"Honey, why wouldn't you want us to try and stop it?"

"Because I don't want to hide behind you and Dad for the rest of my life!" Blaine blurted. "I'm tired of running away and having people suck up to me because of Dad's status! I want to be able to apply for college and get in based off of my efforts and my achievements rather than my father's!"

There was silence for a moment. Blaine closed his eyes, caught between feeling relieved about getting that off his chest, and ashamed for sounding ungrateful. His parents loved him, and they worked hard and put up with people they don't necessarily like so that they can live the way they do.

Blaine felt his mother's hand on his cheek, tears welled up behind his eyelids, and he did all he could to keep them at bay.

"Okay," his mother said softly. When he was sure the tears wouldn't spill over, he opened his eyes. "I won't try to scare them into fixing this, but I'm still going to say something. Like I said, this isn't just about you, it's about all of those other kids, alright?"

"Okay."

She stood up, and opened her arms. "Come here," she said. Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom's middle, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of her. Her arms were around him, one reaching up to pet his hair. "I know we're not around a lot, but you know that we're always here to talk, right? If you need help, we're here for you."

Blaine almost started crying again, because that was the same thing he'd offered to Kurt, and sometimes he just needed someone to do the same for him.

School the next week was a little awkward. Kurt and Blaine would share secret little smiles during chemistry, and then at lunch Brittany would practically sit in Kurt's lap. During Glee Blaine was paired with Quinn for the choreography. Kurt and Blaine had done well when they performed their duet, but they didn't win. The prize had gone to Quinn and Sam.

On Wednesday, Kurt came over to Blaine's house again while his parents were at work under the pretense of not understanding their homework, though they spent most of their time kissing on Blaine's bed.

"I have been waiting all week to get my hands on you again," Kurt said, low in Blaine's ear. His hands ran down Blaine's sides and he began sucking on Blaine's jaw.

"Yeah?" Blaine breathed, squeezing Kurt's ass in his hands.

"You have no idea," Kurt rasped.

Blaine pulled Kurt's lips back to his, kissing him deeply. He grasped Kurt's hips again, guiding them down to his own. They rubbed together in a delicious friction that had them panting into each others mouths. Blaine could feel the hot press of Kurt's cock against his own, and a slow heat started swelling low in his belly.

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasped out. "I—I can't come in my pants."

"Then take them off," Blaine growled.

Kurt sat up so quickly that at first Blaine thought he'd said something very, very wrong, but instead Kurt was ripping the button of his jeans open and tearing down the zipper. Blaine swore, reaching down to his own pants and pulling them down his legs with haste.

Their bodies pressed together again, the feeling of skin-on-skin contact pulling moans from their throats. It was a little awkward with their shirts still on and their pants still trapped around their shins and ankles, but when Blaine felt Kurt's long hand wrap around both of their cocks, he decided he wouldn't have it any other way.

Blaine felt a bead of sweat trail down from his hairline as he bucked furiously into Kurt's hand. Things were pulling taut in his insides, driving him crazy as he gripped Kurt's bare ass in his hands. Blaine was definitely an ass man, and Kurt's was perfect, fitting into his palms in just the right way.

"B-Blaine, I—" Kurt stuttered, pumping his hand faster. Blaine slid one of his fingers over Kurt's ass crack, pressing just into the top of it, and suddenly Kurt's hand stopped moving, only to start moving even faster than before as he groaned in the back of his throat and came.

"Shit," Blaine gasped, hips snapping up one last time as the tension in his lower abdomen snapped, orgasm wracking through him, and his come spilling out over Kurt's hand and both of their cocks.

Kurt fell bodily onto Blaine's chest, face pressing into his neck and panting heavily. Blaine moved one hand to rest on Kurt's hip, the other running up his smooth back, petting him distractedly while he waited for the room to stop spinning.

"That was amazing," Kurt sighed, pressing a kiss against Blaine's throat.

"Mm," Blaine agreed, feeling sated and happy and a little hungry the way he usually did after an orgasm.

Kurt rolled over and sat up, pulling a few tissues from the box next to Blaine's bed, and started to clean himself up. Blaine sat up as well and reached across Kurt to get to the tissues, maybe leaning a little bit closer than strictly necessary.

The next day during Glee, Kurt was standing at the front of the choir room with some of the other members, going over their set of the dance moves, and Blaine was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off of Kurt's ass as his hips swayed in front of him.

"He's got a great butt, doesn't he?" Brittany whispered, suddenly appearing in the chair next to his.

"S-sure," Blaine said awkwardly. Not really knowing how to respond. He didn't know if Kurt had told her about them, and if so, how much.

"He's a really good kisser, too. And his hands are so soft. He's like a baby."

"Brittany! How do you feel about being carried on Mikes shoulders?" Mr. Schuester called to her, saving Blaine from responding.

"As long as he doesn't drop me the way the stork did," she replied, standing up and joining the other dancing Glee members.

When Kurt and Blaine were on the phone later that night, Blaine brought his strange conversation with Kurt's girlfriend up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to talk to me about what sex was like with you," Blaine grumbled and Kurt's muffled laughter came through the line.

"I'll talk to her about it," Kurt said, chuckles finally ceasing. "If that gets out of hand, she might blow our cover."

There was silence for a moment, an unidentifiable tension stirring in Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm here," Blaine answered, not offering any more than that.

"Are yo okay? Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly. Blaine could practically hear him chewing on his bottom lip through the phone.

Blaine had picked up on a lit of Kurt's quirks over the past few weeks. He noticed the way Kurt bit his bottom lip when he was nervous, twirled his pencil between his finger like a baton when he was bored, or how he had a notebook dedicated to scribbling out possible Scrabble words when he played on his phone. But the most important might be the way when they were alone, Kurt's voice rose a little higher, sounding less forced, more natural. But as soon as someone else was around, it dropped right back down again.

"No. Not really," Blaine said. "I just don't know... what are we Kurt?"

The question hung in the air like a thick fog. Blaine didn't realize he'd stopped breathing until the ache in his lungs was too much to ignore.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I want... I mean, I wish...I..." Kurt sounded so stressed, like if he didn't say the right thing, everything would blow up in his face.

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine tried to soothe him. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, don't be, this conversation is long overdue," Kurt said, laughing awkwardly. "I just don't know what to say."

"Well, what do you want?" Blaine asked.

"What do I want?" Kurt asked a little incredulously. "What I really, really want is to be your boyfriend," he said, voice thickening. "I want to be able to hold your hand in the halls and kiss you whenever I want, but I'm not ready to come out yet, Blaine. I-I'm just not."

Panicking a little, Blaine tried to calm him down before he burst into hysterics.

"Shh, Kurt, it's okay. I'm not expecting you to jump on a table in the middle of the cafeteria and wave a giant rainbow flag. I understand that you're not ready, I'm okay with that. I just want to know what this means to you." Blaine heard Kurt take a deep breath.

"It's kind of starting to mean everything to me," Kurt said, a hint of sad laughter in his voice.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his chest twisting in a different, more pleasant way this time.

"Yeah," Kurt said, the last of his quiet sniffles echoing through the phone.

"Good. Because it's starting to mean everything to me, too."


End file.
